


Little Shelter

by Revyrn



Category: Shelter 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revyrn/pseuds/Revyrn
Summary: A mother lynx tries to raise her four kits in a world that fights every step of the way.A one shot based on my first survival mode experience with Shelter 2
Kudos: 2





	Little Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> A mother lynx tries to raise her four kits in a world that fights every step of the way.
> 
> A one shot based on my first survival mode experience with Shelter 2

Soot knew as soon as the pain started that she would soon give birth. She staggered through the lands searching for a den, her white fur helping to protect her while she was vulnerable. The very same day her kits were born Soot found the perfect den in a pile of rocks in the center of a meadow full of various prey items. The faint scent that clung to the walls let Soot know that long ago this place was a birthing den for a lynx, but what she didn't know was that the lynx was her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother Inna. Soot collapsed on the den as soon as she stepped in, quickly curling into a ball and falling into darkness in the safety in the den. 

The next morning Soot woke up with four little furballs by her side. The birth had been long and taxing, but all of the pain Soot had felt melted away the second her firstborn took its first gulp of air. Soot took in their appearances with fondness in her gaze. The eldest had a snow white pelt, the same as her. The only male had a brown coat speckled with white, with his two other sisters were gray and orange respectively. 

Soot let out a soft purr as she gazed at her children, already having names in mind. The white kit was Lily, with the grey one being Clover. The orange pelt female was Iris, and the male was Basil. Soot curled herself around her kits tightly, protecting them from the elements. Soot could not help but think of her mother, who managed to raise all of her kits to adulthood. Looking down at her children, Soot hoped that she could do just as well. 

Hunting for five was hard, something that Soot quickly figured out. At first a single rabbit would be able to feed each kit, but as they quickly grew soon a rabbit would only be able to fill two of them up. And rabbits were scarce in the winter, and Soot herself went hungry quite often. But Soot knew she would do whatever it took for her kits to survive, even if she had to suffer in order to do so. And even as Soot curled up with her kits for the third night in a row without food, the round bellies of her children made her own hunger pains go away.

Soon the kits were bold enough to sneak outside. The small walls of the den were not able to hold them for long, and Soot found herself forced to take them along with her in order to keep an eye on them. By then it was spring, and rabbits were much more common, along with nests of eggs that Soot remembered enjoying as a kit. But as peaceful as life had been so far for Soots children, danger was never far away. 

The first disaster was when Soot was hunting in an open field with her cubs, and suddenly a loud screech had filled the air. Soot had looked up to see a shadow pass over and a blur of feathers dive at her kits. With a snarl, Soot jumped into the air and collided with the predatory bird in midair, both of them falling down. Soot sank her fangs into the fangs into the neck of the bird and the creature stilled with one last angry cry. Soot backed away before turning to check on her kits. They were crouched with wide eyes and puffed fur. Soot let out a reassuring purr and nudged the body of her bird. Her kits quickly recovered and approached the body, beginning to eat, while Soot rose to look for danger, the encounter fresh on her mind. 

Prey was becoming harder and harder to find. The lynx family had been in the area for over a month, and all the sensible creatures had fled. Soot was forced to take her family farther and farther away from the den to find food. 

Soot could smell the scent of rain in the air, but she elected to ignore the scent. Rain was harmless, and she needed to focus on feeding her family. Soot led her family through a forest, scenting the air as she gazed around for prey, which there was less and less of. Rain began to fall, but aside from the startled squeaks from her kits there was no reaction. Soot wondered if she should find some shelter for the storm, but she didn't know if there were any caves nearby. The trees would probably be the best shelter for now. 

Just as Soot made her decision to stay, a flash of light lit up the area, followed by a crackling sound. Soots fur bristled out as her kittens let out mews of fright. Suddenly there were popping and crackling sounds all around them, as towers of flame rose into the air. Soot bristled her pelt out in fear as her kits started screaming around her. Soot managed to tear her gaze away from the flames before scanning for an escape, managing to find a route that was relatively clear of fire. Soot let out a cry to her kits before running, guiding them out. 

Flames rose all around them, a trap of death as Soot ran through the flames. Her kits screamed in fear as they followed her, and Soot often turned to check on them. However when she turned to check on them again she failed to see a flaming branch fall right into her path and land on her flank.

Soot let out a scream as white hot pain raced through her body, causing her to run faster. All she could feel was the pain and heat, all she could hear were the screams and the fire. 

Eventually Soot made it out of the flames, sprawling out onto the cool wet grass, panting and vision blurry. She let out a tired yowl, hearing three answering cries. Soot turned around to observe her kits. Something was wrong. Sitting beside her, shaking in fear, were three kittens. Three kittens. Iris was missing. 

Soot turned to face the flames, full of fear for an entirely different reason. She started letting out yowls, calling for her youngest. Her other children joined in, letting out pleading calls of their own. But Iris never responded. 

After the death of Iris the weather became colder, as if the world itself became cold and grey to represent Soots grief. But she had little time to mourn. After all, Soot still had three cubs. By winter all the prey had migrated, so Soot chose to follow them into the lakeside. She and her kits traveled through, building up their strength after the loss of their sister. And eventually, Iris became a faint memory to the kits. Soot knew she had to forget the pain as well, so she could focus on raising Lilly, Clover, and Basil. 

Eventually after wandering around the lakeside they followed the prey into a large, open plain covered in rocks, full of rabbits and agile, fast creatures that ran on four legs that fed Soots' whole family. 

However, something was calling Soot, something from all across the plains, to where the area sloped up into the hills. Something deep inside her knew that that would be the best place to raise her children. So Soot led her family across the plains, towards the mountains. However, the snow filled area had many dangers. 

The first encounter was when Soot heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned to see nothing, just the whiteness stretching for miles. But then the sound came again and Soot narrowed her eyes as she noticed a white shape creeping along the snow, eyes focused on Basil. Soot let out a loud hiss and charged the fox, paws kicking up snow as she lept. The fox let out a yelp of fear and turned and ran. Soot tried to chase the creature, but the fox was much faster than Soot was, and Soot had to give up the chase so she wouldn't get too far from her kits. However, the fox didnt give up. Two more times Soot had to chase the creature off before it finally gave up. Soot was beyond annoyed, and she wished that she had caught the creature just to pay it back for all the stress it gave her. 

When they were halfway across the grassland, the worst thing happened. Soot had been stalking a rabbit when suddenly it was startled and took off. Soot stood up, confused. She hadn't been close enough to scare the creature off so why had it run? Then Soot noticed how the sky had darkened, just as a howl split the air. 

Soots fur bristled as she instantly turned and snagged the first kit she could find in her jaws, who ended up being Lily, and bolted towards the closest plateau with the kitten hanging from her mouth. The plateau was actually far away, and by the time she jumped up and dropped Lily down, the wolves were upon her other two kits. 

Soot let out a scream as she saw a wolf snatch up Clover in its jaws, Basil nowhere in sight. Soot attempted to jump down but a wolf snapped at her and forced her back up. Soot was forced into the middle where she crouched down, letting out soft yowling sounds. 

Eventually the barking and howling of the wolves faded away as they moved on from their hunt, and slowly the world came back to life as creatures came out of hiding. Soot jumped down with Lilly in her jaws, placing the kit down before looking around and letting out a soft cry. To Soots surprise a frightened squeak came from behind her and she turned to see Basil coming out from where he was hiding in a small gap where he would have been safe from the wolves. 

Soot ran over to her kit and started grooming him, a purr rumbling in her throat. Lilly jumped over and began to play with Basil, a delighted squeak rumbling in her throat. Soot purred again, but it was partly due to sadness. Clover was gone. Soot closed her eyes as the image of another grey cat flashed in her mind. Soot wished she had never come to the plains. But the only thing they could do was carry on. No time to mourn.

By the time they reached the mountains, Lily and Basil were yearlings. They were almost the size of Soot but had long, gangly legs and a smaller frame that betrayed their age. The mountains were amazing, Soot soon discovered. There were all types of prey from deer to birds. The kits quickly grew with all the food to feed them, Basil soon being larger than his own mother. 

Soot was proud of her kits. They were amazing hunters, and took after their father in many ways. Soot did sometimes wonder about Iris and Clover, how she could have saved them. But she knew there was no use dwelling on the past. 

Soot was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard a muffled meow from Lily. She turned to see her daughter holding a rabbit nearly as white as she was with a proud expression. Soot couldn’t help but purr as she nuzzled Lily. No matter what mistakes she may have made, Soot was proud of her kits and proud of what she had done.

Soot walked through the meadow, feet dragging as she walked beneath the setting sun. Her kits had left her, as she had once left her mother along with her siblings. Soot had wandered off with another one of her sisters, while they listened to their mothers soft and mournful cries that were also proud at the same time.

Soot was miserable. She was happy, of course, that she had managed to raise her cubs to be healthy, proud adults, but now she was alone. And even thought lynxes were normally solitary, after raising her kits, now Soot was struck by loneliness. It was mating season for lynxes as well, and Soot could not help but miss her mate. Letting out a soft cry, Soot curled up in the very same den she had birthed her kits in and fell asleep.

Soot was woken up suddenly in the middle of the night. She started awake, eyes wide and confused. Soot had no idea why she had woken up, but something was telling her to go outside. 

Once outside, Soot looked around to find what was calling her. There was a path made of starlight, a path that called to her. Soot crept forward, eyes wide. The light was similar to the light that had guided her when she was pregnant and alone. 

Soot jumped across the meadow, following the paths of light. The stars were out in the sky, several constellations shining in the sky. The grass brushed against her paws, cool with the night air. The path led up a hill, and ended in a patch of long heather. 

Soot scented the air, the smell of sweet grass and something else filling her nose. She cautiously walked forward, in a stalking position and ready to flee or fight. As Soot entered the heather, she saw dark fur and a familiar scent filled her nose. With a cry of delight she sprang forward, and dark shape letting out an echoing cry. 

Her mate was here, here with her. Soot let out a soft meow as she circled playfully around her handsome mate, who followed her as they ran along the heather, disturbing fireflies with every step. Finally, she was not alone.


End file.
